Adventures Galore
by MolotovsandAngst
Summary: If The Doctor hadn't returned Rose to Pete's World and brought her along again. More adventures and eminent obstacles. Mentions of other characters later on. Rated M for later chapters.


Twinkling honey orbs roamed over the alien man of Gallifrey. Oh, how  
she'd missed him. The man she had dreamed of for countless nights,  
while her time away from him in a parallel world, lay asleep right  
alongside her. She had refused to be too far apart from him since  
their reunion. He definitely didn't have any qualms about her sleeping  
next to him. Quite content with it, indeed. Their relationship was  
well defined by now. He was hers and she was his. She often thought  
when it was exactly that the Timelord captured her heart. It was quite  
possible that from the first time they'd met, when he had grabbed her  
hand and whispered that single word, saving her life, her heart had  
belonged to him. But Rose knew that wasn't entirely true. Though it  
didn't take much for her to realise how marvelous he was. He was so  
easy to love, that Doctor.

A fair hand ran through the Doctor's thick, brown forest of hair. A  
faint smile played on his slumbering face at the gesture, and a small  
pleased sound accompanied it.

"Shh,shh.." Rose snuggled close against him, laying her head on his  
chest, listening to both his hearts beat steadily, in tune with his  
peaceful breathing. His hand moved to find hers, intertwining their  
fingers together, and shifted his arm from beneath her to wrap around  
her shoulders.

"Rose..." The Doctor mumbled against her hair.

"I'm here, Doctor, I'm here." She replied, squeezing his larger  
hand firmly. "Forever."

He hummed appreciatively, keeping her close and whispering before  
he slipped back into his slumber, "Tomorrow, we explore... like old  
times."

...

It was way too early to be up, too early to be woken up, Rose  
thought as she heard the seemingly distant voice of the Doctor's,  
coaxing her awake.

_"Roooose, oh Roooose~"_ The Timelord cooed, each time leaning closer  
to her ear. "So many places to see, but then again we have all the  
time in the world." A wide, teethy grin broadened across his face as  
he continued to lightly shake her.

"If we 'ave all the time in the world, can't I sleep an hour more?"  
The lithe form beneath the white covers groaned, tightening the sheets  
around herself.

"But, no other time to start an exciting adventure than early in  
the morning, hmmm?"

Squinted eyes and scowling eyebrows peeked up from the covers. "I -  
was- 'avin' a lovely dream." She protested in a mildly displeased  
voice. Sitting up, the sheets pooled around her hips, exposing her  
teal tank-top clad upper body. She rose a hand up to her eyes, rubbing  
the sleep out of them.

"I'm sure you'll have many more." The amused simper never left the  
Doctor's face as he watched her with affectionate fondness. "You're  
adorable, y'know? With your hair all mussed up and still half-asleep."

Rose couldn't help the bashful smile that flickered across her rosy  
lips. "Oh, shut it will ya?" The blonde attempted a shove against his  
arm, instead collapsing against it. "What time is it anyways?"

"8:00 P.M... by Earth standards."

"8:00 P.M.?!" Rose yelped with a start. "But it's bloody bright  
out! I can see the sun through the curtains, Doctor!"

"Right! Everything is backwards on this planet. Y'probably didn't  
notice. We did get in late last night." His grin never wavered as he  
watched her expression become even more bewildered.

Now his companion was wide awake, looking about the rather spacious  
hotel room, gathering her senses. "What planet are we on, Doctor!?"

His amused grin transformed into a secretive smirk. "Nameless."

"That's the name? Nameless?" She quirked a brow.

"No, the planet -is- nameless. As in, it has no name."

"Riiiight. We we'll have to explore this nameless planet then, will  
we?" Rose grinned that trademark grin of hers with her pink tongue  
bitten and stuck out between her teeth.

"That's my Rose! Allons-y!" The Doctor jumped up off the bed and  
onto his feet, scrambling over to the closet for his signature  
pinstripe suit. As of then, the clothing on his back consisted of a  
dark blue thermal and checkered pajama bottoms. As for Rose, she was  
wearing a teal tank top and dark blue thermal pajama bottoms with teal  
polka dots.

Rose rummaged through her black duffel bag, pulling from it a pair  
of tight, black jeans and a magenta v-neck, cashmere sweater. She  
quickly began throwing off her pajamas, back turned towards the Doctor.

Expecting she'd gone to the bathroom to change the Doctor turned  
around to see a very half-naked Rose Tyler kicking her pajama bottoms  
off her feet.

"I- uhh.. Sorry. I'll go to the bathroom..." He stammered  
bashfully, the top of his cheeks tinted a bright pink. Trying to make  
his way to the bathroom swiftly, a hand caught his forearm.

"No need for tha'. S'just me.." Rose gently tugged his arm, before  
letting it go. "Look at me."

The clearly embarrassed Doctor hesitantly turned on his heel, eyes  
half-lidded and downcast as he made a full 360, facing the human girl.

"Doctor..." The tenderness in her tone coaxed him to raise his eyes  
towards her. The Tyler girl had never seen him so... innocent. She  
thought to herself that he was probably trying to be a gentleman but  
he was reacting so timidly. He definitely wasn't a Captain Jack  
Harkness, but she didn't expect such an innocent schoolboy demeanor  
from him.

As olive-coloured irises obliged to her request, The Doctor aimed  
to avoid her barely clad body and instead stare into her sparkling  
brown eyes. "Yes?" Was all he could muster up.

"You can change in 'ere, y'know. I mean, there's no reason t'be shy  
'bout it anymore."

"Right,right. Well... I assumed.. you might.. well, have wanted  
your privacy." Still he kept his eyes on hers, never straying to  
travel lower.

A few seconds of silence floated heavily between them before Rose  
spun back around, starting to pull on her jeans. "I don't mind."

Turning his back as well, The Doctor silently began removing his own  
sleepwear and replacing them with his usual attire. The brown  
pinstripe suit, white dress shirt, chocolate-coloured tie, and  
trademark white, red, and blue trainers to match. Rose chose carnation  
pink trainers to complete her outfit.

After each was dressed appropriately and had gotten over the  
previous awkwardness, both The Doctor and Rose headed out of the room  
hand in hand. Grins illuminating the pair's faces, they made their way  
down the hall and elevator, soon into the lobby below. Upon reaching  
the ground floor, Doctor and companion were in a fit of giggles,  
pointing out all the laughable oddities.

"Oh,look! A shop!" The ebulliant Doctor rushed forward to their  
left, tugging a bubbly Rose close behind.

The hotel shop was the usual souvenir and convenience store.  
Simple, but inviting. Colourful keychains hung from displays. Globe  
models of the planet, ranging from small to fairly large, lined a  
couple low shelves along the wall. All the souvenirs sold looked like  
any other souvenirs one would be able to buy on Earth.

Rose approached the shelves where the globes were displayed.  
Gingerly taking one of the smaller-sized, sky blue spheres into her  
hands, she gasped as the globe began rippling with an array of  
colours, finally settling on a pleasant shade of pink, like the tint  
of the beginnings of a sunrise. Rotating the model carefully, the  
human girl smiled in wonder at the odd souvenir. Out of curiosity, she  
blew a breath against the glass, and sure enough the colours shifted  
again, but again settled on the shade of pink.

"Ah, yes. Beautiful, isn't it?" The tender voice of her Doctor's  
reached her ears.

"Yeah... Can I get one?" Rose bit her bottom lip, tossing a look  
over her shoulder, filled with innocence and wonder that would match  
on a child's face.

" 'Course y'can." He grinned broadly, pecking a kiss against her  
temple. Reaching over her shoulder, he took the globe into his larger  
hand. This time the globe brightened into a colour of vibrant orange,  
mixed with the remnants of a scarlet and crimson shade. The change in  
shades and obvious tie-in to the Timelord's history, caused The  
Doctor's jaw to clench, though not too noticeably.

But the sight elicited a light gasp from Rose, her voice soft with  
a whisper, "That's gorgeous."

"That's Gallifrey." The Doctor returned tersely as he handed it  
back to her. "Here's my credit card. Go ahead and pay for that. I'll  
be right outside the entrance." Before she could ask any questions, he  
gently shoved her in the opposite direction.

Just as he stepped out of the shop, a violent quake shook the floor  
beneath him, throwing him against the wall. Eyes widened and lips  
agape, The Doctor glanced this way and that before yelling. "Rose!  
Rose!" Running swiftly back into the shop, the panicked Timelord  
searched for his companion, dodging the merchandise crashing around him.

"Doctor!" Came a frightened yelp from about 6 feet away. The  
Doctor's attention snapped in that direction. He spotted her back  
into corner, panic slapped across her features.

"Rose!" He sprinted forward, almost stumbling on a toppled shelf.  
The ground still quaked with abrupt jolts as the Doctor struggled to  
stay on his feet. Right as he reached Rose, the ceiling above them  
began to split and crack, threatening to cave in. Debris sprinkled  
onto the couple as they clung onto each other and searched for an  
escape route. Just then, a hand shot out, grabbing The Doctor's  
forearm, and another shot, grabbing Rose, tugging them both into the  
doorway to their right.


End file.
